


Draco Malfoy and the Path He Laid Down For Himself

by RyesenRune



Series: Initium Novum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyesenRune/pseuds/RyesenRune
Summary: It has been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco still places a mask whenever he leaves his house. Now he heads to the home he once let be invaded to mourn and grieve for those that were lost. As he walks through the hallways of his old school he hears footsteps and starts to run to avoid whoever heads his way. After he stops running he realizes he's facing the Room and Requirement and decides to enter and finds himself enveloped in darkness as he heads inside. When he wakes he realizes something is wrong. For one, he's at Malfoy Manor, second Dobby's alive, and third he's eleven years old.A story of new beginnings, second chances, abandonment, and coming to terms that maybe you don't have to pretend to be happy, you actually can be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley & Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy, Just friendship for now - Relationship, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy, others
Series: Initium Novum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199174
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be posted through my TikTok account.
> 
> @ryesenrune

When people look at themselves in the mirror they tend to feel love, disgust, nonchalance, and more. Most importantly they feel. 

It has been a year since the end of the war, since the dreaded "Battle of Hogwarts". It has been two years since Draco felt. Of course, he has his good days, days where he would catch himself smiling where he would cry, days where he felt angry, annoyed, and more. Today was not one of those days.

Today was one of the days where you pretend, you put on a smile, a smirk, a frown, in short, you become a perfect porcelain doll you are nothing more than the mask you place upon yourself. Draco Malfoy was not content to do this, but he was also not against it. His only goal was survival and of course that made sense. Being a former Death Eater, you will always be one in their eyes, was never going to be easy. Not when the power, fame, money, and prestige your name used to represent has been lost, now you are a memory. A memory that aches to grieve and be punished for the decisions he once made. 

So, he cast glamours upon his person, descended the steps of a shabby apartment that he can barely afford, and made his way to his home. A home that was destroyed, a home that he let be invaded, a home that will never accept him. He knows that the rejection will always hurt but how can he blame them, when he will never forgive himself.

He walks up to Hogwarts and stopped in the path he walked many times before. There in the middle of it all are Potter, Granger, and Weasley. He does not see them very often, when they do they exchange pathetic small talk, and he receives hateful or pitying stares. When Voldemort was vanquished he made goals, he completed them. He apologized to Granger for his bigotry and what his aunt forced her to undergo, he learned about muggles and muggle-borns. He apologized to the Weasley family for his hateful comments, the scars on William Weasley's face, for their loss of one Fred Weasley, and his father’s plan against Ginevra Weasley. He never found out what this plan was but how could he dare ask they were grieving and he was pushing. Finally, he apologized to the person who he deemed deserved it the most. His pathetic obsession, the once supposed bane of his existence, Harry James Potter. 

Out of all his apologies, Potter was the strangest. 

Six Months Ago:

A few months after the war and a knock on the door and Potter was there in all his heroic glory. Well, as glorious as one can look wearing an old paint-covered T-Shirt and jeans. I himself was wearing skintight jeans, a sweater that clung to all the right places, his hair swept back loosely onto his shoulders. So, he stood there, and Potter looked him up and down. 

He knew he had filled out; he was no longer the young boy starved and stressed because of a war. He had gained color in his once gray complexion and his hair gained volume and the aristocratic length his father thought was not fit for an heir. He was handsome and he knew it the men he seduced believed it, he never dared to go more than light, seductive, teasing touches. He still had standards, and no one seemed to live up to his criteria. 

“Malfoy” you would think that Potter would be able to hide his obvious desire out of his tone. 

“Potter. I was wondering if I could take up a bit of your time?” I never liked being timid but when the situation calls for it one must pretend.

“Um, er, sure Malfoy, come in” eloquent as ever Potter, stop we have changed, and if not we will. Reprimanding myself has become a bit of a habit since my desire to mend fences. 

Walking into Potter’s flat was surreal in a way. People expect him to live in a mansion filled with expensive and desired pieces of whatever they desire. If you spent enough time observing Potter you would realize that he hates such things, no not hate he is uncomfortable with them. Why he was Draco never knew but not many people obsess over a person during their entire school life. 

A simple flat one you would expect to have two bedrooms, one bathroom, a connected living room, and kitchen and that’s it nothing less nothing more. Although it did not seem like a home, just a place to live while a person waits. For "home" to be found in a person, place, even an idea. One must compromise especially when one is done with difficulties that are a problem for the future not for the present. 

He followed Potter into the living room and sat down on one of the armchairs that faced the sofa where Potter was currently seated on. Potter once again looked at Draco with hostility, desire, suspicion? Draco couldn’t tell, his nerves were getting to him.

“So, um why are you here?” asked Potter, in the most subdued voice he has ever heard from the man. 

“I’ve come to apologize.” Here he paused it's not every day that you get to completely shock an old nemesis.

He took a moment to appreciate the situation and continued.

“For everything, every taunt, every curse, every snark remark, every orphan joke, for letting in the Death Eaters. I have been such a horrible prat that I can’t remember half of what I've done. Isn’t that just a great thing to say about oneself?” At this point, I’m just rambling, of course. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me how could I, I don’t forgive myself. You deserve to know that I know I am an awful person, that every stupid comment was nothing more than the ramblings of a child. You deserve to know that they didn’t mean anything. I know the damage is done but this is all I can offer, and I am sorry for that. I’m sorry there isn’t more I can say.”

As soon as I finished with my ridiculous attempt at whatever that was. Forgiveness, redemption, acceptance? It doesn’t matter, I can feel my pulse throbbing in my head, my mouth dry, my hands sweaty and shaking, and I wait. 

“Look Malfoy, I can’t say I forgive you. It’s been a while since I've thought about rivalries. I have unfortunately been out of “Saving the World”, being the “Chosen One” sucks by the way.” At this, I manage to chuckle a little bit. “But I can tell you’ve changed somewhat. I mean you're wearing jeans! I also heard what you did for the Weasley’s and Hermione. It takes courage to own up to one’s mistakes. So, I can’t forgive you know but don’t give up, keep changing and we’ll see what happens. Okay?” Potter said quite cautiously.

“Honestly, I expected to be hexed the moment you saw me at the front of your doorstep. This is more than I thought I would receive. Thank you.” A slight smile forming on his face.

He suddenly heard a buzzing; his wand had sounded the reminder for his ridiculously boring dinners with mother. With a sigh, Draco stood up. “I must be going now, again thank you. See you later Potter?” he asked quite shily this time not having to pretend,

With a hesitant smile, Potter stood up and led the way to the front door. Draco followed and with uncomfortable goodbye’s they parted. All the while feeling eyes boring at his back as he left the premise of Potter’s apartment.

End of Flashback:

After a few months at catching each other’s eyes, forming tentative smiles and he was forgiven. Now he sits hidden behind Hagrid’s hut hoping to avoid the awkward conversations and hateful comments. Somehow people always find out, even with the best disguise people see “Draco Malfoy danger to society” maybe once. Know he was nothing more than a shell that covered his emotions.

So, he walked through the hallways, walked up the stars letting himself be dragged by his feet not caring where he was going. Draco made peace with his guilt he will feel it and suffer the crowds that will be his punishment and he will drown in it. Hearing footsteps his instinct to hide kicked in and he ran and faced the “Room of Requirement” his dungeon, the place that provided an escape while trapping him from the world even more. The footsteps growing closer he walked three times back and forth. Not knowing the consequences of his thoughts, he walked through the door. 

For once in his life Draco welcomed the dark, feeling safe, and lulled, and finally, he went to sleep. Closing and opening his eyes as soon as they closed. Feeling disoriented he took in his surroundings.

This bed feels familiar, this room feels familiar. As Draco tried to remember where he was he suddenly fell out of the bed he was in. Once again he tried to make sense of his surroundings. The tall ceilings, the lavish decorations, the expensive toys. There was only one place that displayed such carelessness in its monetary success and at once the realization hit. Malfoy Manor, what was once considered a home, what was once a beautiful haven had turned into a personal prison. A prison corrupted by Voldemort, the inhumane acts done towards those deemed inferior, the corrupted magic that resonated in the walls. A magic that has left no trace, a magic he could no longer feel.

As soon as the war was over Malfoy Manor burned, the Ministry decreed it so why would anyone complain. Draco didn’t want to complain, his childhood home was desecrated and violated by the memories of that which took place in Malfoy Manor. He didn’t want to save it; it was no longer a place he considered home and its only purpose was to burn.

This makes no sense the manors been destroyed. His magic was destroyed. 

As Draco lay there trying not to panic at the sudden theories that formed in his head. Has he been kidnapped, has the last year been a lie, has he been cursed? He ran his hands through his hair and that’s when he noticed the irregularities. His hands were smaller, his hair was shorter, everything seemed bigger than it should.

So, he ran, ran to his bathroom to make sense of the situation. He stopped as soon as he reached his bathroom. Slowly lifting his hand to touch the mirror, making sure a joke wasn’t being played on him. Looking back at him was the reflection of a boy no more than twelve a boy who had yet to suffer, a boy with a clean slate, a boy who just mere moments ago was panicking there was now a boy determined to cause change.

A boy who remembered all his mistakes, a boy abandoned by those that pretended to be his friends, a boy whose parents were condemned to rot. A boy who would make sure not to follow his absentee parents’ beliefs. This man hidden by a child’s body would not panic, he would thrive.

Most assume he would fix things for the Dark Lord, but he had gone down that path, he would not make the same mistake twice. He would fight, save, and win all while doing it on the right side of the war this time. 

Harry James Potter may be the Boy-Who-Lived but Draco Lucius Malfoy will be the Boy-Who-Changed-It-All.


	2. House-elves and Wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic sentences are Draco’s thoughts at that time.

_Okay, so somehow I’m back in the past but where I mean when in the past? Oh, wait._

With a snap of my fingers, a resounding “Pop” could be heard.

“What can Dobby be doing for Young Master Draco sir?” As Draco watched the frightened house-elf. He remembered the role that Dobby played, protecting, and defending Potter. Dying a hero helping prisoners and the Golden Trio escape from the Manor.

“Hello Dobby, do you think you could tell me the time?” I said in the kindest tone I could manage.

“Of course, young master Draco.” Dobby with a confused tone.

“Is something the matter Dobby?” I answered.

“Dobby is wondering if young master Draco is feeling well? Dobby has never been talked to my young master Draco with kindness.”

After hearing his response, I involuntarily chuckled. “I am quite well Dobby. I know I haven’t been the kindest master I would like to change that.” With this comment, I also extended my hand.

Suddenly Dobby started hitting himself repeatedly. “Dobby stop punishing yourself!” It took a few more tries but luckily, Dobby stopped hitting himself. “Dobby why did you punish yourself?”

“Dobby cannot touch young master Draco, Dobby is not worthy, Dobby is just a house-elf,” Dobby replied with wide eyes that revealed unshed tears.

“So? Just because you are a house-elf does not mean that you shouldn’t be treated with respect.” I stated simply. A few years of living with old Voldy and watching him treat everyone as lesser beings put things into perspective how everyone just deserves to be treated equally.

Dobby came running into me. For a second I thought he may attack me for sounding so hypocritical. He hugged me. He. HUGGED. Me. Draco Malfoy, grade a prat, jerk, spoiled brat, and overall horrible human being.

“Dobby do you think you could tell me what time it is now?” I asked again trying not to feel too uncomfortable.

“Of course, young master Draco. It is currently 8:15 am. Dobby normally wakes young master Draco at 8:30 am. Dobby is wondering if young master Draco had a nightmare?”

“Thank you for your concern Dobby but I am fine. I woke up a bit earlier today, it's nothing to worry about.”

“Dobby understands young master Draco, Dobby be telling young master Draco to prepare for breakfast with master and mistress Malfoy.”

“Thank you, Dobby. That will be all.”

After Dobby left I waited the 45 minutes until 9 am and put on my ridiculously expensive robes for breakfast and prepared to come face to face with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

After the war Lucius paid for his crimes, rotting in Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life.  
Unlike Lucius, Narcissa gained a reputation of being caring and doing whatever needed to be done for her son, what a load of crap. My mother couldn’t care less what happened to me, but she is an expert actress that knows how to avoid Azkaban. Because of the lie, she told Voldemort; she was able to walk away from her crimes. Crimes that only a select few barred witness to. Kidnapping and murdering muggles without giving them a chance to survive.

Walking down hallways that will one-day house blood, tears, and screams send an odd shiver down your back. A shiver that doesn’t seem to leave even when huddled around a fire. But it doesn’t matter here in front of my parents, the parents that haven’t forced me into a life of hurt yet. That shiver doesn’t faze the freeze that flows through my veins as I watch the arrogant faces of those that I have come to detest the most.

“Good morning father, mother,” I said with a curt nod in their directions.

“Good morning Draco.” Honestly, how did I not see my father’s obvious annoyance with my existence?

“Good morning dear, did you sleep well?” My mother is a brilliant actress, as a child, I truly believed my mother cared.

“Yes mother I did, thank you for asking.” My mother may be brilliant, but the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

“Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley son?” That’s TODAY?!

“Yes, father.” Oh, bloody hell can’t I catch a break.

“Don’t look so nervous dear, you’ve been to Diagon Alley before. But this time you’ll be able to leave with a wand. Aren’t you excited?”

“Of course, mother. When do we leave?”

“When you are done with breakfast and you clean up we will leave. Now hurry up we don’t want to leave too late.”

“Of course, mother.”

After a ridiculously tense breakfast, and the longest clean-up ever. Honestly 30 minutes of my life I will never get back. After that, my mother and I left to go to Diagon Alley.

“Now Draco I will be meeting up with a few friends of mine. You know where everything is, do not behave in a way that will embarrass the Malfoy name, and do not search for me before 5:30 pm it is currently 10:30 am, spend your time wisely. Your appointment at Madam Malkin’s is in 15 minutes do not be late. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, mother. Enjoy your meeting.”

“Goodbye Draco.”

After that wonderous conversation, I made my way down Diagon Alley. After the war, Diagon Alley lost some of its joy, but now it was never lost. As I walked down the streets I seemed to be in a sort of trance I don’t remember reaching the robe shop but here I am. With nothing else to do, I walked in.

“Hello dear, are you here for your Hogwarts’s robes?”

“Yes, my mother said I had an appointment.”

“Oh, are you Draco Malfoy?”

“Yes, yes, I am.”

“Oh well dear, come on up and I’ll start getting your measurements.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Only a few minutes must have passed when I heard the tell-tale sign of a customer entering the store.

For the moment I couldn’t do anything but freeze. I vaguely remember hearing Madam Malkin and Potter talking but I still couldn’t turn around.

“Okay, Mr. Malfoy, you’re done. Could you please step down and wait a few minutes while I take care of…Who are you dear?”

“Oh, um I’m Harry, Harry Potter.”

_Everyone freezes in the presence of the Boy-Who-Lived._

“Madam Malkin are you alright?” I asked trying to bring the witch back to the present.

“Oh, I’m fine dear. Just please step off and wait.”

“Of course, Madam.”

As I stepped down from the platform and Potter stood up I found myself ridiculously nervous trying to strike up a conversation with Potter. Eleven-year-old Potter. I mean honestly, it’s just an elev-"

“Hello, I’m Harry.”

“Oh hi, I’m Draco.”

“Are you going to Hogwarts too?”

“Yes, is this your first time in Diagon Alley?”

“Is it that obvious?”

_Honestly, Potter was even more awkward at eleven than I remembered._

“No, not at all. It's just that sometimes some wizards or witches are born from muggles. So, unfortunately, they don’t find out about our world until they’re eleven.”

“Um, what are muggles?”

“Oh, muggles are people that don’t have magic.” After this statement, an awkward silence filled the air.

“Why didn’t you react?”

“React? What do you mean?”

“All-day whenever I said my name everyone thanked me or looked at me like I’m some sort of super-wizard or something.”

“Oh, I understand. Well to be honest I get why people reacted the way they did, you did defeat Voldemort, but you’re a kid just like me. To be honest I also think that if I were in your shoes I wouldn’t want to be famous for something I did when I was a one-year-old.”

_Damn, maybe I shouldn’t have said that._

For some reason instead of this making Potter think I’m some sort of snob he looked at me straight in the eyes and grinned. I must say that I never expected to make Potter look at me as if though I’m the only one who understands, but in all honesty, I’m not complaining.

“You know, I get what you mean. Everyone thinks I’m some sort of hero, but I had no idea I was famous before Hagrid told me.”

“Hagrid?”

“Oh yeah he’s the groundskeeper at Hogwarts he’s right outside actually.”

True to his word, there he was. I still remember the cruel taunts and names that I called Hagrid. Most importantly I remember Hagrid carrying Harry Potter’s limp body across the courtyard and hearing Voldemort declare the only hope of the Wizarding World dead.

“Alright dear, you can step off the platform. Your robes will be ready in a few minutes, just wait here and that’s it.”

“Mr. Malfoy here are your robes you're free to leave.”

“Thank you, Madam.”

As I took the robes from Madam Malkin I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning around I looked at Potter, and to my complete surprise, he looked nervous.

“Yes?”

“Doyouthinkwecouldhangouttoday?”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out today?” Potter said with a slight blush.

_Well, isn’t that adorable._

I chuckled “Sure. As long as Hagrid is fine with it.”

When Madam Malkin handed over Potter’s robe he grabbed my hand and rushed us out of the shop and straight to Hagrid.

“Ello there ‘arry, did you get yer' robes?”

“Yep all done. Hagrid I was wondering if Draco could tag along with us?”

“Draco? Who’s Draco?”

“That would be me, sir.” As I stepped up to introduce myself to Hagrid I noticed how quickly his eyes flew to my hair. His gaze grew suspicious and immediately I knew he identified me as a Malfoy.

“Before you say anything I would like you to know that I am not my father, I do not hold his views, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone of my beliefs just yet.”

Hagrid looked taken aback, Harry looked confused, and I was just nervous.

“I can’t say I trust yeh but ill give yeh the ‘enefit of the doub’,” Hagrid said while shrugging.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Call me Hagrid. Now have yeh gone to Ollivanders yet?”

“Not yet Hagrid I was just on my way there.”

“Well then let’s go get yer wands.”

As we made our way into Ollivanders Harry kept asking questions about the Wizarding World when the topic of Hogwarts houses came into the conversation.

“Well do you think you could describe the different houses?” Potter asked.

“Oh well, there are four houses Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Each house is identified by different traits. Slytherins are ambitious and cunning, their house colors are emerald green and silver, and it is represented by a serpent. Ravenclaws are wise and desire to learn, their house colors are blue and bronze, and the animal that represents them is an eagle. Hufflepuffs are known for being kind and fair, the house colors are yellow and black, and they’re represented by badgers. The final house Gryffindor is known as the house of the courageous and honorable, their house colors are red and gold, and they’re represented by lions.”

“What house do you think you're going to be in?”

I already knew what house was chosen for me, so I answered truthfully. “Probably Slytherin all of the Malfoy’s go to Slytherin,” I answered with a smile. Although I would rather be in a different house.

“You don’t seem to want to go there. Is there something wrong with Slytherin?”

“No there isn’t. From what my father has told me that Slytherin focuses more on alliances than actual friends and I would like to form real friendships instead of it being a business. It also has the unfortunate reputation of everyone that goes there being evil, although if you ask me that’s a load of rubbish.”

“I wonder what house my parents were in?” Potter asked with a shrug.

“Gryffindor. They were in Gryffindor.” I answered.

“How would you know that?”

“Potter your parents are famous. They were and are still known as noble war heroes, that is to be admired.”

“Harry.”

“What?”

“You called me Potter. I want you to call me Harry.”

“Oh, Um alright. Well, Harry, you're parents were very impressive and represented a lot of the Gryffindor values.”

“Well, if you want a different house why not Gryffindor?”

“There has never been a Malfoy in Gryffindor, my parents would probably disown me if I ended up sorted there.”

“Bu’ Draco yeh aren’ like the othe’ Malfoys who kno’s maybe you’ll be a Gryffindor.” I may have expected Harry to say something along those lines, but I never expected Hagrid to try and cheer me up.

“Yeah exactly Draco it would be fun to be in the same house, wouldn’t it? Especially Gryffindor, like my parents.”

“Thank you, Hagrid, and you too Harry, and you’re right it would be fun to be in the same house.” The hope written clearly on their faces hurts to see. I know the truth I’m a coward, cowards don’t get sorted into Gryffindor.

Fortunately, as soon as that conversation ended we reached Ollivanders Harry and me were about to step inside when Hagrid suddenly spoke up.

“I have to be doin’ somethin’ but ill be righ’ back. Run along and go get yer wands.”

“Goodbye Hagrid,” I said with a wave.

“See you later Hagrid.” Said Harry with an overly enthusiastic wave.

Harry and I stepped inside and as is the custom Mr. Ollivander scared us with a dramatic entrance.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy I was expecting you both. Although to be honest I wasn’t expecting you to be together. Now, who goes first.”

“Go ahead, Harry, I’ll wait.”

Even after the war, I never could look at Mr. Ollivander straight in the eye. As Mr. Ollivander set out in search of Harry’s wand I started to browse about the store. I already knew what my wand was going to be this experience is not one that I haven’t had.

“Draco! Your turn.”

“Coming.”

Looking over at Harry, I could see that something must have happened as he looked quite queasy, even though he tried to hide it behind a smile.

“Are you all right Harry?”

“Huh oh yes it's your turn! Go on.”

“Mr. Malfoy I have three wands in mind for you. Try this one first apple wood and a Phoenix feather.”

As expected this wand was not the one for me.

“Onto the next option. Ebony wood and a Unicorn hair core.”

Yet once again this was not the one for me.

“Option three. Hawthorn wood and a Unicorn hair core.”

Finally picking up my wand from its box and gave it a flick. Expecting to feel chosen by my wand instead I was rejected. I don’t know how I felt surprised definitely but for some reason, I was not disappointed.

“Any other options Mr. Ollivander?” I asked relieved at how calm my voice sounded.

“I believe there is. I will be honest with you Mr. Malfoy this wand has been in this store for years. It is peculiar, powerful, and beautiful. It is also not a wand that was made by an Ollivander It has been passed down through the Ollivanders, but we do not know who the creator of this wand is. This wand is 14 ¾ inches, made from Silver Limewood, and a Thestral hair as its core. Give it a try.”

Mr. Ollivander describes this wand as if it were any other wand, but as I held the wand in my hand I felt myself being pulled into its power. I was chosen by my previous wand but with this wand, I was accepted I felt whole this wand became an extension of myself.

“Mr. Malfoy this wand can achieve amazing things if you use it wisely if you neglect the responsibility given to you, you will accomplish terrible things. Make an old wandmaker proud and use it with the utmost of care.”

“I will. Goodbye Mr. Ollivander.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Ollivander.” With the whole wand thing, I completely forgot about Harry who was standing right next to me.

“Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter.”

As soon as we walked outside we came face to face with Hagrid and an owl that I recognized as Hedwig.

“‘ere you go ‘arry,” Hagrid said while giving Hedwig over to Harry.

“What is this Hagrid?”

“A bir’day pre’ent, of course.”

“Thank you, Hagrid she’s beautiful.”

“Well, I certainly cannot allow this,” I stated with my head held high.

“Now Harry I know we just met but a birthday is a birthday. Now we simply must go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour so that you can try the best Ice cream in all of Wizarding London. It’ll be my treat. Now shall I lead the way?”

I love turning on the condescending posh git attitude it always tends to baffle people.

After a few seconds of taking in Harry and Hagrid’s confused faces, I started to laugh, and slowly but surely Harry and Hagrid joined in.

“Draco how do you know how to act like that?”

“Like what?” I asked with my most innocent expression.

“Like a snob,” Harry answered.

“Ah, that’s because my family is one of the old pure-blood families that hold onto the old wizarding traditions.”

We entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Harry, Hagrid, and I sat down as we waited to be served. After ordering and paying we started eating our ice cream and Harry asked me something I did not expect.

“Draco what did you mean by pure-blood?”

“Okay, this is going to be a long conversation. In the wizarding world witches and wizards are divided into three categories: pure-blood, half-blood, and muggle-borns. I’m a pure-blood; meaning that I come from a line of witches and wizards that did not marry muggles, muggle-borns, or what is referred to as “creatures”. Are you still with me?” Harry gave a slight nod. “Okay now we are going to talk about half-bloods, you are a half-blood. This is because your father was a pure-blood while your mother was a muggle-born. Now there are muggle-borns. I mentioned them at the robe shop. Muggle-borns are witches and wizards whose parents did not have magic. Unfortunately, strict pure-bloods, like my parents, believe in the blood purity nonsense. Meaning that they think that those who aren’t purebloods are lesser than them. Any questions?” I hope he doesn’t ask about my family.

“Um yeah, you mentioned something about creatures what did you mean?”

“By “creatures” I mean werewolves, Veelas, etc.…They are referred to as creatures on purpose to make them feel as though they are less than others. This is not true.”

“Okay, you mentioned something about your family. What do you mean by that?”

Only Harry Potter could find a way for me to completely stop and freeze.

“You don’t have to answer. Sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“It's alright Harry you were going to find out one day anyways. How much do you know about the war?”

“Not much. I know I defeated a wizard and that’s why I’m known as the Boy-Who-Lived.”

With this revelation, a sigh involuntarily left my lips. “Okay, this is another long rant. You sure you want to know?” Another silent nod. I glanced at Hagrid who seemed to observe what I told Harry. After looking at him I turned my attention back to Harry.

“As you know about a decade ago a war was being fought. There were two sides, there was the side that supported You-Know-Who and those that didn’t. Your parents were on the side of those that didn’t, my parents on the other hand were on the opposite side of the war. They were supporters of You-Know-Who, these supporters were referred to as Death Eaters. Most of these Death Eaters were given a mark. A tattoo on their forearm, which is referred to as the “Dark Mark”. You-Know-Who was an avid supporter of blood purity, to put it simply a war was fought because You-Know-Who didn’t like those that weren’t pure-bloods. My parents place value in their blood and it is for that reason that they decided to support You-Know-Who. Now that you know the truth about my family I understand if you didn’t want to be friends anymore.”

With this Hagrid gave a small smile and left the table to give Harry and me a bit more privacy. He is considerate.

After a few seconds, a small smile graced Harry’s face. “Draco from what you’ve told me you don’t believe in anything your parents believe in. You haven’t said anything cruel or unkind and yeah, so your parents aren’t the most accepting people.” At this comment, I just had to snort. “You aren’t your mom and dad.” Harry ducked his head a bit looking at his ice cream instead of looking at me. “From what I've seen you're cool Draco so you don’t need to worry. I would like it if we could be friends.” He said those words with a shrug, but I could see how tense his shoulders were.

“I would like that to Harry,” I said with a small smile.

“Great! It’s a shame we won’t be able to talk before school starts.”

“We could owl Harry,” I suggested.

“I don’t think I should do anything too freaky or Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could find out.”

I suddenly remembered a gift I had planned on giving mother before leaving for Hogwarts. She never used it before I highly doubt she would use it now.

“Dobby!” Suddenly Dobby appeared before me and Harry. Harry looked confused but I decided I would explain what house-elves are later.

“What can Dobby be doing for young master Draco?”

“Dobby do you remember that parcel inside the drawer of my desk that I planned to give mother?”

“Dobby knows what young master Draco is talking about.”

“Please go and fetch it please.”

“Dobby will be back.”

A few minutes after Draco finished eating his ice cream while explaining what house-elves are, Dobby appeared with the parcel in hand.

“Thank you, Dobby you may return to the manor.”

“Dobby will be leaving young master Draco.” With a low bow and a snap, Dobby was gone.

Draco handed over the parcel. As soon as Harry opened it Draco began explaining what the purpose of the parcel was.

“This parcel contains quills that never lose ink, there’s more than one because the tips tend to get damaged. With the quills, there’s a small notebook. The notebook has a brother, meaning that whatever you write will show up in that notebook. I have that other notebook. The great thing is that as soon as you close the notebook everything you wrote is erased. So that way your aunt and uncle won’t find out anything. Also, the notebook will copy your magical signature, this means that only you will be able to write in that notebook and I’m the only one that's able to write in my notebook. So, what do you think?”  
For goodness sakes I’m nineteen why am I so nervous.

“This is awesome Draco. Does that mean we can write during august?” Harry said with an expression that can only be described as “children opening presents during Christmas”.

“Exactly. So, you liked it?”

“I love it thank you.”

“Great! Now all you need to worry about is naming your owl.” I said finally being able to calm down my nerves.

“Ugh, I’m not good with naming things.”

“Well, you can always ask me and Hagrid for help if you need it.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“‘arry I’m sorry to cut thi’ shor’ but we best be goin’ now,” Hagrid said from behind Harry, with an actual look of regret on his face.

“Oh,” Harry said with obvious disappointment.

“Hey, don’t worry, well talk later tonight just write to me in the diary.”

“Yeah, you’re right. See you in a month.”

“See yah, Harry,” I said as they walked away. “Oh, and Harry!” I said raising my voice a bit louder until he turned around. “Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks, Draco.”

After that final comment, we went our separate ways. Harry to who knows where and me I went back to Ollivanders.

_There’s a wand that I need to buy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my way of writing the way Hagrid talks, his dialogue scenes gave me quite a bit of trouble. Hope you enjoyed the wand scene and how Draco explained certain important factors of the Wizarding World.
> 
> I want to mention from the beginning that I do not plan on having a set schedule for updating. I will be trying to do one chapter a week at least. As always suggestions, criticism, and opinions are always welcome. 
> 
> A preview for Chapter 2:
> 
> “One, just mayhem for absolutely no reason? Two, what’s in it for me?” I said crossing my arms.
> 
> “To answer your first question. There is a reason it's fun especially when the person deserves it.” Answered George.
> 
> “To answer your second question. If you join us we won't use pranks on you and a select few you can choose, there are other reasons that we can’t divulge right now.” Finished Fred.
> 
> “Alright, you’ve intrigued me. I’ll decide after I’ve seen these other reasons.” I said with a shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the beginning of what is probably going to be a ridiculously long series. I have a few chapters already finished, but I want to do more so as not to stop the series entirely when I can't come up with anything I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Just in case I think I should mention this is my first fan fiction. Just letting you know that the writing at times might seem horrible.
> 
> Any opinions or suggestions would be appreciated. If you have any questions please let me know ill try to answer them as fast as I can.


End file.
